


Joke's on you Fuze

by kiki_92



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Filming sex, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slightly drunk sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bottom Kapkan, this is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: A drunken idea spirals out of control and the Spetsnaz find themselves tangled in an unexpected proposition.(aka: nothing but raunchy porn, inspired by a certain sketch made the marvellouskapcan)





	Joke's on you Fuze

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [lecielazure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecielazure) for being my beta-reader! ❤︎❤︎

As a general rule, ideas conceived while drunk shouldn't be executed, never mind how wonderful they seemed at the moment. Because that was how you ended up in Fuze's predicament, trying to will away a boner while filming how your teammates fucked.

He suggested making a porn film as a joke, for fuck's sake! However, these animals he had as friends thought it was an excellent idea. Their reactions were definitely not what he expected; he thought Glaz would blush, and either Kapkan or Tachanka would start yelling they weren't like that. Instead, Kapkan said it was kinky, winked at Fuze, and downed his shot of vodka. The other two looked at the hunter with a strange intensity but said nothing. Just to see if he could rile them up as intended, Fuze jokingly said both Kapkan and Tachanka could sandwich Glaz in bed and become the envy of almost everyone at the base.

Tachanka laughed and suggested Fuze needed to get laid. A pretty normal reaction. What threw him off for a loop was Glaz suggesting instead to double team Kapkan, for shock factor he said, his voice velvety smooth and seductive. Fuze was acutely aware something was not going as planned, but the vodka they were drinking only emboldened him to up the ante until one of the others chickened out. He was convinced Kapkan would put an end to it right then, but Tachanka had to make a joke about Kapkan not being able to handle it, so of course, the hunter became fixed on proving him wrong.

Long story short, they all ended up in Tachanka's room. Fuze didn't remember who handed him the phone or whose phone it was. All his senses were overwhelmed by the image laid before his eyes. Glaz was laying on the bed, still in tactical gear and with his trousers lowered to mid-thigh. Kapkan was straddling him, naked from the waist down but with his hood on, riding the sniper's cock with a worrying amount of enthusiasm. Fuze would never be able to get rid of that image, it was forever etched into his memory. The way Glaz hitched his hips up when Kapkan sank down on his cock, the way the hunter moaned in pleasure when Glaz grabbed his thighs roughly to control the rhythm, it was all too much for Fuze to handle. His cock decided it was better than any porn he'd seen, more passionate and engaging, but Fuze was conflicted. It was obvious these two had some talking to do after this, he shouldn't be filming them, should he?

"You are really good at this, taking all of Glaz like a pro." Tachanka's voice cut through the panting sound that had taken over the room. "Ready for more?"

"Yes! Ah, yes! Deeper, Timur," Kapkan asked. Glaz complied with thrusting harshly into him, which resulted in their synchronous moaning.

Fuze gulped and tried to steady his pulse while he held the phone, recording everything that was happening. Tachanka approached the couple, bottle of lube in one of his hands. He settled on the left side of the bed and put a hand on Kapkan's naked ass. Not only to feel him up but to stop his movements too. Kapkan stopped and leant down on Glaz's chest, giving Tachanka a better view of Glaz's dick disappearing into him. Fuze watched how Tachanka fingered him open around the cock already inside him, using outrageous amounts of lube. He was three fingers in when Kapkan growled, an almost feral sound that Fuze couldn't decide if it was from pleasure or pain.

"All good?" Tachanka asked since he could not see his face to gauge if he should go on.

"Yes," Glaz answered aloud, voice strained, while Kapkan just nodded shortly.

"Good." Tachanka remained fully clothed, the only concession to the situation was that he'd taken out the helmet. Although he was still wearing his balaclava. He merely opened his trousers enough to get his dick out, hard and ready for action.

It was bigger than Fuze thought it would be erect, the older man was not a shower but a grower. It was fucking unfair. He watched with slight worry how Tachanka put on a condom and lubed his hard cock. There was no way he could fit alongside Glaz, it didn't seem possible.

Tachanka beckoned him closer, and Fuze went forward in a daze. "Look at this." He had the head of his cock already breaching Kapkan's hole, which glistened with lube and was stretched to an unimaginable breadth.

The sight sent a jolt of desire through Fuze, his own dick throbbing with need and straining uncomfortably against his pants. He made sure to capture it on video, his hands shaking slightly the more he looked at it, then backed away slowly to get a complete view of the scene. Kapkan’s growl morphed into breathy whining the deeper Tachanka pushed in. At first, Fuze thought he had his eyes closed in pain because that had to be painful. Except that on further observation, he noted Kapkan was still hard. Glaz looked like a man going through a religious experience, glancing at Kapkan with adoration as he reached for his cock. Glaz started to stroke Kapkan's still hard length, smearing the precum over the engorged head and wrenching a desperate moan from him. The hunter was genuinely enjoying himself.

When both Glaz and Tachanka started moving together, fucking the proud hunter into a mewling mess, Fuze couldn’t pretend any longer he wasn’t affected by the show in front of him.  One hand still holding the damn phone to immortalize the debauchery taking place in the bed, he used his right hand to open his trousers and let his erection spring free. Wrapping his hand around the heated flesh had Fuze’s knees buckling from the sweet relief that flooded him. He’d been neglecting his arousal far longer than he thought.

Fuze relocated himself to the armchair, still recording everything but at freedom now to stroke himself as he watched his friends. It was far better than anything he had ever seen and Fuze let himself savour all the details as he pumped his fist roughly from base to tip, grunting and bucking into his hold. He watched hungrily as Glaz alternated between a possessive grip and gently caressing Kapkan’s thighs, while Tachanka held the hunter’s hip with one hand and curled the other arm around his middle. Fuze briefly fantasized about getting up, grabbing a fistful of Kapkan’s hood, lowering his face cover and shoving his aching dick on his mouth. Drool would slide down by the corner of his lips as Fuze pushed as deep as he could without making him gag. He fisted his cock furiously while he imagined that scenario, the moans and grunts coming from the bed only spurring his arousal. Fuze glanced down at himself, capturing the image of his still gloved fist gripping his erection before he redirected the camera back to the threesome.

Kapkan started pleading, babbling brokenly until Glaz sped up the tempo of his handjob, jerking him off in time with the thrusts imposed by Tachanka. Fuze timed his own movements to match theirs.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Glaz asked huskily, bucking up into Kapkan. The hunter, however, could only answer him with a needy moan.

It took only Fuze a few more strokes until the pleasure coiled in his gut like a spring before snapping. At that moment Glaz threw his head back against the bed and groaned, stilling his hand movements over Kapkan’s cock. Fuck, it was a huge turn on seeing him lost in pleasure. That was enough to send Fuze over the edge. He was coming, thick globs of semen landing on his fist and thighs. A beat later, while Fuze still floated in the warm glow of his release, Kapkan reached his peak too, Tachanka helping him while Glaz recovered from his orgasm. The hunter’s release splattered all over Glaz’s suit, and he collapsed on top of it with a shuddering moan, the sniper’s arms quickly coming to wrap him in a hug. Tachanka pounded into Kapkan a couple more times before he pulled out, took out the condom and stroked himself to completion until white streaks were dribbling down Kapkan’s backside.

Fuck. Fuze turned off the video setting from the phone and left it on the armrest of his seat. That had truly happened. And they didn’t even drink that much to entirely blame the alcohol.

“Whose phone was that?” Glaz asked while caressing an exhausted Kapkan’s back comfortingly.

“I don’t know,” Fuze forced himself to answer, even if he was having some trouble looking at any of them in the face without blushing beet red.

“If this ends up on the Internet, I’ll kill you all.” Despite his hoarse voice, Kapkan’s threat sounded genuine enough.

They all rushed to reassure him that nobody wanted that to happen. However, when Tachanka proposed they should watch the video all together later that week, they all agreed to it. Even Fuze.

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well accept Spetsnaz group sex is kinda becoming my trademark xD


End file.
